


权宜婚姻（ABO/Mpreg生子）

by Zhuzhuzi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuzhuzi/pseuds/Zhuzhuzi
Summary: 权宜婚姻，私设如山，先婚后爱，HE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO/强制性/生子

北方边境，寒风呼啸，雪如鹅毛倾洒而下，落满了前行的马车队伍。利威尔拨开车帘，雪花擦过脸，留下温润的湿漉感，他看着马车在雪地里留下深深的辙印，那是载承的厚重金礼，印记多深刻，礼物就有多贵重。利威尔只身一人端坐在车中，厚重的衣袍几乎压得他透不过气，他将手藏在袖中，双手交握搁置在腹前，咬紧了牙关。

阿克曼家族很久没有出现过男性Omega了，甚至连Beta的数量都屈指可数，‘阿克曼’一词本身足以给人带来强大的冲击，这是艾尔迪亚的一支特殊种族，天生就有着远超常人的力量，加上敏锐的感官与洞察力，平均下来一人的战斗力可与一支军队不相上下，这种力量让艾尔迪亚王族充满了恐惧，从初代王开始便将他们流放边境，如雪域里的狼，让北方的入侵者闻风丧胆。

利威尔本以为自己也会像其他阿克曼一样，在边境跟随家族过上流浪却自由的生活，直到迎来他的第一次发情，看到门口挤满的Alpha，平日最亲近的朋友不受控制般扑到自己身上时，他明白接下来所谓‘自由’的命运早已不属于自己。

凯尼是阿克曼最强大的领袖，膝下无子，只有利威尔一个算得上亲近的外甥，利威尔自幼父母双亡，被凯尼抚养长大，心里早已视他为至亲。利威尔虽是Omega，却比其他阿克曼强大太多，凯尼也时常感叹自己一把老骨头已经切不过利威尔了，现在人老了打打杀杀也干不动了，只想结束家族流亡的命运，回内地享个清福，利威尔知道他的意思。

“拉屎拉一半可真是不像你。”利威尔冷冷地说着，他说话向来不算好听，拿走凯尼手中的酒壶，略带嫌弃地看着他微醺的眼，“臭小子，说话要注意分寸，我好歹是你的长辈。”凯尼骂骂咧咧的，趁着酒劲数落着利威尔，“近日，艾尔迪亚西部边境动荡，马莱的人趁着女王希斯特莉亚·雷伊斯继位，又开始搞小动作了。”凯尼随手点燃一根烟，带着试探的意味看向利威尔。

阿克曼一族有着最强大的血统，却也拥有最致命的弱点，那就是刻入骨髓的服从，这是由老一辈阿克曼留下的，试想在这样拥有特殊力量的强大种族面前，若没有这种观念，难免出现种族内部的争斗而造成不可挽回的血腥局面，因此每一个阿克曼都绝对拥护自己的领袖，自己的王。

利威尔也不例外。

所以当凯尼说出一场权宜婚姻的计划时，他面无表情的答应了，没有人看到他颤抖的肩膀与手掌被指甲刻入而渗出的血珠。“在我之后，你是阿克曼继任的领袖，新一任艾尔迪亚王的位置刚坐上，女子之身难免不得民心，又逢国外势力骚扰，但女王她如今放下对我们的敌意，需要阿克曼族的力量维护统治，在艾尔迪亚中心有一支世家大族，深得历代王重用，史密斯家族的少爷和你一样，都已经到了结婚的年纪，两个家族若是能强强联合，既巩固了艾尔迪亚王的位置，也树立了威信。”

“我知道了。”利威尔没有理由拒绝这种维护国家，维系家族的政治婚姻，纵使他只是这其中的一个牺牲品。

利威尔从未见过那位史密斯少爷，只从传闻中得知他是个不折不扣的Alpha，居住在希娜之墙内，距离王宫最近的地方，因样貌与才华受到不少贵族子嗣的青睐，年纪比自己稍大，其实早已过了该结婚的年龄，却迟迟没有交往伴侣，直到这一次女王继任，才传出结婚的消息，想必也是不情愿的政治祭品罢了，利威尔这样想着，说起来也许是同病相怜。

希娜之墙内。

史密斯家族大厅里放满了贵族送来的贺礼，室内的装潢富丽堂皇，水晶吊灯如瀑布从顶部倾泻而下，光影折射到高脚杯边缘，映出透亮的质感，脚下踩着的是柔软的纯羊毛地毯，卧室内，金发男子将自己摔进雪白的床铺，因惯性弹起上面被人洒落的绯红玫瑰花瓣。

埃尔文松扯开自己的领带，他终于可以卸下在贵族面前僵硬的礼仪微笑，看着满地的花瓣厌恶地皱起眉头。“没想到这世上也有史密斯家的少爷过不了的难关。”房间的尽头，高个子男人倚靠在窗边，一脸戏谑的看着他。

“我以为你是一个不婚主义者。”米克看向自己的世交，半认真半开玩笑的说着。“事实上我确实是，毕竟史密斯家族生来就已经和国家‘结婚’。”埃尔文早已做好了觉悟，就连他自己也不过是政治联谊的结晶，父母之间没有情感的维系，让他从小就抵触‘婚姻’这种东西。

“你永远都是一副绅士的模样，那张脸冷得要命，那些身材相貌姣好的Omega做梦都想成为你的伴侣，但你对那种事情似乎没什么兴趣，要我说，你都快溺死在那些文案中了，拜托结婚后你让那天才的大脑留有一点余地去照顾你的配偶，不过我对此并不抱太大希望，毕竟你是一个连生活都不能自理的家伙。”米克耸了耸肩，说起来还有一个星期就要举行婚礼了，北方的车队还未入境，现在家族上下都忙得不可开交，只有埃尔文一人仍埋头批阅文案，参加军事会议出谋划策，仿佛将一切都置身事外。

埃尔文听闻米克的话自嘲般地笑了，因为对方说的话一点也没错，自己阅人无数，见过才学渊博的大家闺秀，看过焦扬跋扈的贵族小姐，甚至是内敛而文质彬彬的少爷，他们都是Omega，却始终让他觉得不过是粗茶淡饭，没有一点味道，更是无结婚的念头。

包括眼下这场婚姻，也是迫不得已。

埃尔文翻阅着手中的报纸，这件婚事被传得沸沸扬扬，占据了报纸三分之一的板块，自己未来伴侣的脸呈现在纸张的画面中，埃尔文向来对长相不做什么判断，只是不相信这样清秀的面貌下竟藏着阿克曼族最强大的力量，他与报纸上的人对视着，黑白油墨印刷的并不算清晰，但埃尔文仍能感受到对方眼中那丝清澈，来自雪域的灵魂，孤僻而高洁，透露出强硬的韧性与不羁的野性。

“你会好好待他的吧？”米克试探性的询问让埃尔文回神，“我们都知道这不是儿戏，如果有必要，你们应该尽快结合生下家族后代，帮助女王巩固权势，这也是艾尔迪亚人民希望看到的。”埃尔文嘴角勾起苦笑，“你是父亲委托来劝我的吧，这一点你们不需要担心，史密斯家族的训诫就是将艾尔迪亚的复兴繁荣放在第一位。”

“不过米克，我无法强迫自己爱上不爱的人。”埃尔文放下报纸，如海般湛蓝的双眼坚定地看向窗边逆光而立的人。

“还真是悲哀啊，埃尔文。”米克叹息了一声，却也谅解地点了点头，毕竟，这场婚姻只是权宜之计。

七天后。

车队阵势浩荡地驶进了希娜之墙，道路两旁挤满了民众，锣鼓号角的声音响彻天空。

埃尔文身着白色军装，胸前是金色的徽章，刻满家族的荣誉，他笔挺地站立在王宫殿堂，神情庄严，掺杂不进一丝的喜怒哀乐。

这场婚礼由女王操办，由世人见证。

王宫的大门缓缓开启，埃尔文看到伫立在那里的身影，白色衣袍上绣着的是样式华丽而颜色淡雅的金色纹络，深海蓝色的披肩如水波般垂下，随着身影的走动铺展开在红色的地毯上，简短的黑发上竖立着王族赐予的银冠，阳光透过落地窗洒向白色的绸缎，‘圣洁’是埃尔文此时唯一能想到的词汇。利威尔抬起头让埃尔文看清了他的模样，比自己那天在报纸上看到的还要精致，对方的头顶刚好到达自己的胸口位置，让他不禁再一次怀疑这样一副算不上健硕的身躯究竟能隐藏多大的力量。

利威尔缓步走上前，单膝跪地，微微垂首，右手抚上左侧的胸口，向王族表示自己的忠诚。

一切都充满了仪式感，当利威尔看见自己未来的丈夫第一眼时，他便读懂了那双海蓝色眸子里的无情，这位史密斯少爷如传闻中的一样，高而挺拔的身材，俊朗干净的外表，绅士的作风，却是个十足的‘怪人’，因为他真的过于完美。神父的祷告与祝愿在耳边萦绕着，利威尔听不清那些誓词，但他听见了站在身旁男人的声音。

“我愿意。”冰冷的没有丝毫温度，仿佛只是在履行职责一般，如拎起的一桶冷水浇灭利威尔最后的希望，他痛苦地闭上了眼。

当神父再一次用同样的话来问他时，利威尔如行尸走肉般的将那三个字重复了一遍，不带丝毫感情的，好像只是在谈论天气，无足轻重。

身旁Alpha散发着强大的信息素包裹住自己，就算是在阿克曼族中，也从未有过这样让他全身颤栗的感觉。

他们在众人瞩目下交换了对戒，利威尔感受到男人抚上他后腰的手，接着用礼仪性却不容拒绝的力道抬起自己的下巴，轻俯下身去，双唇相触，也不过如蜻蜓点水，没有更深入的动作。

掌声雷动，头顶的礼花绽放开来，“不过是一场形式罢了。”利威尔有些僵硬地抬起手臂拥抱丈夫，他的耳朵贴在男人的胸膛上，却怎么也听不见那里的心跳，因为那颗心脏早已被男人献出，不再属于任何人。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 权宜婚姻，私设如山，先婚后爱，HE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO/强制性/生子

婚礼仪式结束后，马车从王宫向史密斯庄园的方向行驶而去，利威尔能听见道路两旁民众的欢呼与祝福，他坐在车里，手中捧着的是孩童在山上采摘的缤纷花篮，在北方的边境，根本见不到这样艳丽的花朵。

这一次远行，也算是圆了凯尼的心愿，借着这样的机会，阿克曼族整支被迁入内地，玛利亚之墙、罗塞之墙、希娜之墙都插入了阿克曼族的人，利威尔知道凯尼对王宫有着很深的执念，因为他曾经阴差阳错地成为王的贴身侍卫，他和母亲是阿克曼族仅有的去过内地的人，但利威尔不知道他们在那里发生了什么，只知道最后他只身一人抱着年幼的自己回了‘故乡’，利威尔小时候有段时间一直以为凯尼就是自己的生父，当被告诉真相时他把自己关在屋里三天三夜，直到那老家伙忍无可忍破门而入，把手中端着的饭摔在桌子上，骂骂咧咧地上前提起他的衣领，“当老子的儿子就让你这么不爽？！”利威尔那次和他打了一架，却什么都释然了，他不再喊凯尼‘父亲’，但他知道自己欠那个糟老头子的养育之恩是一辈子也还不清的，思绪渐渐飘远，车轮轧到石子开始颠簸，让利威尔从回忆中恍过神来，他看着车窗外的景象，说起来，自己也算是在这里出生的吧。

埃尔文从一开始就默默地打量坐在身旁的这个小个子男人，他沉默寡言，低头看着手里的花篮，不知道在想些什么，在车颠簸了一阵后仿佛才想起自己身在何处，他有些茫然地看向窗外，埃尔文在心底叹了口气，不知道自己该高兴还是难过，高兴的是看来对方不是那种‘难缠’的主，如果自己外出任务的话，对方应该也不会过于抱怨而招惹些不必要的麻烦，那些贵族千金就是很好的例子；难过的是他这个不婚主义者终究没能逃脱家族命运的魔抓，他们会为了任务而结合，诞下子嗣。

一切都在可预知的范围内，但利威尔对埃尔文的冷淡是让男人没有料到的，他仍清楚地记得男人第一次张口时唤的那声‘史密斯先生’格外刺耳，这一直让埃尔文耿耿于怀，以至于在后来一直被当作余料来搪塞利威尔，不过这都是后话了。

利威尔其实很尴尬，他并不是有意为之，只是突然忘记了自己伴侣的名字，毕竟他几乎每天都在被‘史密斯’这个姓氏围绕着，比起叫错，只唤姓氏来得要礼貌得多。“是埃尔文。”男人冷冷地纠正他，双眼对上自己的，似乎在耐心地等待他把话说完，利威尔怔了怔，发现这个Alpha的气场太过于强大，不知道是不是信息素的原因，他感觉自己几乎被吞噬，利威尔避开与对方相视的眼，“我知道了。”他慌乱地回答着。

利威尔从刚才就开始不舒服，本想问一问男人还有多久能到，却在并不算愉快的简短对话中打消了念头，直到现在的浑身开始发热，不详的预感在心底升起，‘这不可能啊，自己一直在按时吃药。’利威尔这样想着，身体的反应却来的越发猛烈，他开始头晕目眩，面色泛起潮红，连呼吸都变得困难，下面流出的液体浸湿了底裤，利威尔终于明白这几日对信息素格外敏感，茶饭不思身体乏力的原因，本以为是地域变换导致的不适应，现在看来根本就是发情期到来的前兆，利威尔知道一定是凯尼那个混蛋把药换了，但现在他连骂人的力气都没有了，意识抽离中，他碰触到了埃尔文的手。

埃尔文早已发现身旁人的不对劲，他差遣了人手，一定要尽快在他们回去之前将庄园所有的Alpha撤离，利威尔捂住嘴，克制着从那里跑出的呻吟，埃尔文抱住他几乎垮下去的身体，牙齿咬上利威尔颈侧肿胀的腺体，自己的信息素顺着血液流入Omega体内，完成了暂时性的标记，这让利威尔找回了一丝理智，他一把推开埃尔文，“别碰我。”利威尔恶狠狠地说道，蜷缩去车内一角，“你的发情期到了，你知道的吧，发情期没有因药物提前抑制的话，来临的时间能持续一周以上，在这期间你唯一能做的就是交配，成年Omega的发情期依靠配偶结合或者抑制剂熬过，否则会面临生命危险。”埃尔文皱起眉，利威尔这样的抗拒是他没有想到的，他上前用风衣包裹住因克制欲望而颤抖的男人，Omega在发情期是体质最弱的时间，格外容易感染风寒而久治不愈。

“你要知道，史密斯庄园里从来不备抑制发情的药物。”埃尔文凑近利威尔的耳边，用暧昧却威胁的话说着，他的意念还算强大，没有因这个诱人的Omega散发出的香甜气味而丧失理智，但埃尔文明白自己也快到极限了，他屈膝抵入利威尔的双腿间，对方泄出嘴边的呻吟让他只觉头脑昏胀，埃尔文握住对方挣扎的手腕，分明的指节下可见一环青紫，埃尔文知道自己眼下的任务就是趁着发情期赶快让自己的Omega怀孕，这样一来这场婚姻就可以彻底告一段落。

利威尔感受到液体顺着腿根滑落，双眼因情欲染上红色，他不知道自己是怎么来到庄园的，只是在迷迷糊糊中记得埃尔文抱着自己走下马车的情景，男人向周围的管家和佣人急促地吩咐着什么，一片黑暗后便是现在他被暴力的按在床上的场景，利威尔感受着那双大手在自己身上游离，层层衣物被剥离，银冠也在纠缠中滚落到了地上，黑发垂在雪白的床铺，他看到玫瑰花瓣在脸侧洒落着，觉得讽刺至极。

整个房间充斥了淫秽的味道，信息素填满每个角落，两人都如失去了意识般，只剩下人类最原始的欲望，华丽的帷幔下，是纠缠的两具赤裸身体。埃尔文啃咬着身下人的每一寸皮肤，从嘴唇到脖颈，舌尖滑至乳首，他抚摸着男人的小腹，那是即将为自己孕育生命的地方，利威尔的怒骂变成了呻吟直到最后渐渐脱离了克制，他终于不再反抗，屈服在埃尔文的攻势下，他双臂攀上丈夫的肩膀，在这个Alpha身下打开自己，男人握住自己的大腿向上推去，那里的穴口早已张开，流出的液体几乎浸润了床铺，已经不需要再做任何润滑，埃尔文挺身而入，感受着被炽热包裹的快感。

利威尔从未想过会有这样的一天，他卸下自己所有的尊严在一个陌生的Alpha身下辗转承欢，埃尔文似乎并不满意自己的伴侣分心，他恶作剧般的发力操弄着，把柱体埋入Omega身体更深处的地方，快速的撞击着，羞耻淫靡的水声充斥耳膜，这几乎让利威尔尖叫，那里是最敏感的地方，此时，宫口已经打开，他仰起脖颈，如失水的鱼一般急促喘息着，直到高潮来临，白色的液体喷洒上埃尔文的胸膛。

利威尔感受着抵上宫口的硬物，他猛地清醒过来，“不，不要。”他感受着Alpha的结节在那里形成并逐渐胀大，利威尔向后退缩着，却被埃尔文死死的按住腰肢，双腿被迫向两边分开以便更好的承受侵入，“不，求你。”利威尔颤抖着，双眼腾升上一层雾气，快感夹杂着无措与痛苦淹没了他，但这并没有阻止男人的动作，埃尔文的牙齿再一次刺入他的腺体，利威尔感受到滚烫的液体在瞬间涌入生殖腔内，几乎灼伤了内壁，他知道结合已经彻底形成，现在的自己从内到外已经完全属于这个Alpha了，在以后的每一次发情中，他都要像今天这样在这个男人身下求欢。

Omega的发情热要持续一周的时间，这段时间身体会处于最佳备孕状态，由于结合已经形成，利威尔身上的信息素产生了变化，被埃尔文的味道彻底覆盖，两人的理智逐渐回笼，埃尔文起身走向洗漱间，看起来并不想再多碰自己一下，毕竟那个男人从一开始就将这场婚姻看作是执行任务，这次的结合也不例外，利威尔听见洗漱间传来的缓缓水流声，他将手抚上小腹，那里有着被液体填满的膨胀感，利威尔把脸埋进了膝盖中，他还没有做好迎接这个生命的打算，毕竟眼下看来，他的父亲们算不上称职，不管换做是谁，也不愿降生于一个没有爱的家庭。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 权宜婚姻，私设如山，先婚后爱，HE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO/强制性/生子

埃尔文在婚后如利威尔预想的那样，呆在家里的时间少得可怜，从上一次结合后，两人之间似乎划了一道清界线，少数时间，埃尔文能在家中和利威尔共用晚餐，长长的方形餐桌摆上精致的烛灯，却暖不过空荡餐厅冰冷的温度，饭后埃尔文会去书房待到凌晨，期间利威尔会端着咖啡与夜宵放到他的桌边，而埃尔文所有的精力到放去了文案中，除了一声礼貌却干瘪的‘谢谢’便不再有其他，睡梦中利威尔感受到床笫另一侧的下沉，他知道那是埃尔文背对着自己躺下，不过男人也算记得自己是一个已婚之人，他在上床前会笨拙地替自己的伴侣掖好被褥，吩咐安排在利威尔身边的佣人只能是Beta，不论是一日三餐还是卫生打扫都照顾得十分周到，利威尔想自己大概天生享不了这种贵族少爷的福气，闲暇时间他常包裹着头巾里里外外在庄园里打扫，这一行为总是让他的佣人们大惊失色。

“史密斯少爷说如果再让他见到您拿着鸡毛掸子爬上书橱会扣我们工资的。”一个叫奥卢欧的男孩脸上挂满了忧愁，如果不是他亲口说出自己的年龄，利威尔是绝想不到对方竟然小自己五岁有余，操心的命造就了这样老成的脸，相由心生果然不假。“哈？那个家伙脑子是被大便堵塞了吗，等他扣你工资的时候记得叫我过去，我替你打断那混蛋的腿。”

大家都没想到向来沉默寡言却勤劳能干的‘少夫人’还有这样仗义的一面，一时间像是见识到了新大陆一般纷纷围了上去，庄园里的大部分佣人在利威尔年纪之下，只有少数的较为年长，也都是那些在庄园里资历比较深不长露面的管事。

利威尔总是能带给埃尔文意想不到的‘惊喜’，就比如他意识到利威尔的言行举止是不符合精致样貌的粗旷，也比如当他发现外出回来时佣人们开始津津乐道自己的这位小个子丈夫，清一色的褒扬与肯定，埃尔文难以想象利威尔那张冷冰冰的脸是如何做到在短短几周的时间与他们相处的如此愉快，要知道这是自己从小长大的地方，是庄园的半个主人，但这里的人和他却生分得要命，甚至连跟自己说话都大气不敢出一口。

埃尔文有些心烦意乱，夜晚应酬回来后他没有再去书房，回到他们的卧室，上面是整洁换洗干净的床单，利威尔不在那里，他皱了皱眉，转身便看到在走廊尽头处围着头巾擦栏杆的人，“我记得说过这种工作不需要你来完成。”埃尔文对此表达了不满，利威尔并没有停下手中的动作，“但我不记得一定要按照你说的做。”利威尔攥了攥手里的抹布，语气里满是漠然与不屑。

看着矮个子男人走出阴影，灯光照在他身上，埃尔文才发现对方只穿了一件薄衬衫和一条褐色扎腰马裤，几乎是下意识的，埃尔文上前一步将手臂处搭着的风衣披上利威尔的肩膀，“我可不希望你生病的时候自己还要被冠上失职丈夫的称号。”这句话彻底冷却了利威尔心底淌过的暖流，埃尔文对上他带着惊愕与失望的眼神，“那我真是谢谢你的照顾了。”利威尔几乎是带着发泄情绪地甩下外衣，将它拍在埃尔文的胸前转身离去，利威尔自嘲般的笑了，刚才他到底在期待什么，真是愚蠢至极。

在过去的数个日夜中，埃尔文从未再与他有过任何亲密的肢体接触，别说拥抱，就连掌心的触碰都没有发生，所有都是形式般的进行着，男人暂时性禁止了利威尔的一切外出行动，偌大的庄园里，利威尔觉得如被关在牢笼里的野兽，他甚至开始怀念以前跟着族人流浪在外的日子。

利威尔对埃尔文的定义无外乎任性、狂妄而自大的家伙，因为眼下他正被对方握住肩膀抵在栏杆上，这种钳制让他身体本能的开始颤抖，这一刻他瞬间想起结合时被对方强迫按在床褥上的场景，“我不希望工作的时间还要牵扯精力去做一些无关紧要的事。”埃尔文湛蓝色的眸子盯着他，利威尔简直忍无可忍，他揪住埃尔文的衣领，“我，你的丈夫，你的合法伴侣，在你眼中都是‘无关紧要’的事。”他一字一句，却咬牙切齿，这是自己的悲哀，“你要知道我们只是政治上的配偶，你用身体换来族人后半生的安稳，我为国家安定做出了牺牲，但两个人也的确各取所需，没什么能抱怨的。”埃尔文面对冲突时的冷静让利威尔哑然，他意识到任凭自己再怎么费口舌，都无法改变男人的想法，埃尔文不爱他，这是眼前板上钉钉的事实，但利威尔深知自己没有资格去指责对方，因为埃尔文说得该死的正确，这是政治婚姻，两人之间本身就是没有感情基础而硬生生地被迫捆绑在一起。

“我不是你养在这里的狗。”利威尔松开埃尔文的衣领，试图做最后的挣扎，他压低了音量，语气甚至带上了一丝乞求，“如果我的所作所为让你产生这种想法，那我感到很抱歉，请你原谅，我只是希望在孩子出生前尽可能保证你们的安全。”利威尔恨透了埃尔文这张绅士的脸，他们完全说不到一起，“明天格里沙医生会过来，距离上次结合的时间已过去近一个月，可以判断你是否受孕。”利威尔不由自主地将手抚上了腹部，这个孩子从出生的那一刻，也必将像他的父亲们那样背负上家族沉重的使命。

利威尔知道埃尔文对自己的‘关照’并不在少数，但一切都出于完成‘任务’，因为埃尔文从未体谅过他的处境与心情，两个人僵持着并不是办法，利威尔是相对主动的那一个，但每当利威尔向前走近他一步时，埃尔文也跟着向后退一步，他永远都那样高高在上，好像不论遇到什么事，都不会影响他的沉稳冷静。

利威尔不认为应该在这样的情景下让孩子出生，但当第二天格里沙医生诊断时，结果却令他大失所望，“恭喜您，少爷。”他咬了咬唇，手抚上小腹，觉得那声祝福格外刺耳，“请先不要告诉他。”利威尔这样说着，医生脸上却露出了难堪的神色，“少爷说过让我第一时间通知他结果。”

“我会转告他的。”一个陌生的声音在门边响起，利威尔侧头看过去，金发高个子男人不知什么时候站在那里，他是贵族扎卡利亚斯家的继承者，“米克？”利威尔知道那是埃尔文的世交，他们见过几面，但并不熟络。

送走医生后，利威尔向米克表达了谢意，尽管他并不认为男人真的能替自己保守秘密，“埃尔文那家伙看来还是没有把我的话听进去啊，不过他已经做的比我预想中好太多了。”米克双手抱胸倚靠在墙边，利威尔并不喜欢跟他站得太近，排除那让他芥蒂的身高，还有就是男人身上强大的Alpha信息素，结合之后，除埃尔文之外的任何Alpha散发出的味道都让他感觉刺鼻。

“我不想让孩子出生在这样的家庭。”

“这也不是我希望看到的。”米克眨了眨眼睛，“所以我会替你保密。”米克做了一个噤声的动作，这让利威尔心中悬着的石头落了地。

“隐瞒也不过两个月内的时间，之后身体的变化就无法掩盖了。”利威尔不认为在短短的时间内两个人之间的关系能有什么实质性的进展，他甚至不抱任何希望。“相信我，一切都会好起来的，那个家伙已经露出了马脚，他总是让人琢磨不透，我们都知道的，但这不代表他真的如我们表面上看到的那样。”

利威尔并不明白米克的意思，他正想开口时，身后却响起熟悉的声音，“米克？你什么时候过来的？”埃尔文上去下意识的挡在自己的Omega身前，他的眼神浮上一层警惕性，这是Alpha天生的占有欲。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 权宜婚姻，私设如山，先婚后爱，HE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO/强制性/生子

埃尔文知道利威尔并没有怀孕时，眼底浮上一层失望，他叹息了一声，上前攥住利威尔的手臂，“下一次发情期我会在你身边多呆几天。”利威尔心虚地点头，他甚至都不敢与男人对视，利威尔并不是一个善于撒谎的人。

“要我说，埃尔文，现在你不用再这么困着他了吧，你没有时间那么忙，我带他去王宫附近转转如何？”米克拦下被埃尔文拽着要走的人，这让男人脸上闪过一丝不悦，“米克，你到底是来干什么的？我记得今天并不是你休假的日子。”埃尔文的语气掺杂了质问的意思，米克吸了吸鼻子，他嗅到眼前这个人身上的信息素又强大了几分。

漏洞真多啊，埃尔文，但你还是丝毫没有察觉到。

“反正你们都是政治婚姻，各取所需，就不要太过于干涉人身自由了吧。”米克一句话把埃尔文堵得没了下文，男人回头看向利威尔，眼里的情绪有些复杂，‘你都跟他说了些什么’，利威尔觉得对方仿佛在质问自己，利威尔‘嘁’了一声，侧头看向别处。

最终埃尔文还是松开了握住利威尔胳膊的手，一言不发的迈开步伐大步离去，王宫那边还有重要的会议需要他参加，利威尔想埃尔文大概是真生气了，他正想跟上去时，却被米克一把拦住，“这是阶段性的胜利。”米克向他竖了个大拇指，“我并不想真让他不高兴。”利威尔有些担心的看着消失在走廊尽头的背影，他知道埃尔文每天的工作非常繁忙，他是战略上的军师，也许精神一旦不集中就会造成计划上的漏洞，正如男人自己所言的那样，他真的抽不出时间与精力来管理这些‘日常琐事’。

“喔，你这么快就心疼他了？”米克有些夸张的表示着自己的惊讶，“跟我去王宫附近转转吧，除了带你散心外，我有重要的事情跟你说，这也是我今天来的目的。”米克吩咐人牵来马匹，利威尔听到能离开这个庄园去到外面，心情顿时好了些。

史密斯家的Omega私下跟随其他Alpha外出被市民看见一定会被人说闲话，因此利威尔换上一身便装，围巾遮住了半张脸，“看不出来你还挺为那家伙着想。”利威尔对于埃尔文的‘顺从’是让米克出乎意料的，“埃尔文从小就没有在幸福的家庭中长大，这也是为什么他厌恶婚姻，但他那身正直与使命感是你必须承认的。”米克跟利威尔讲述了男人小时候的一些事，拨开冷漠的外表下，埃尔文也是一个肉血有肉的人。

“他只是不擅长表达，对待情感他也是迟钝的要命。”米克如是总结着，两匹马一前一后，利威尔突然发现自己内心深处是渴望能更了解自己丈夫的，他对这场婚姻的态度已经从最开始的排斥到了如今的渴望融合，他们两人总得有一个先迈出这一步。

“你是阿克曼族，应该身手非凡吧。”米克话锋一转，神情开始变得严肃了起来，“马莱那边最近潜进来几人，据说女王和王宫贵族都被列入了刺杀名单，也就是说，埃尔文那家伙的处境十分危险，大概是怕你担心吧，他没有告诉过你。”利威尔听闻攥了攥拳头，冷汗从额头渗出。“希望你能保护好那个任性的家伙。”米克说这就是他来找利威尔的原因。

“不说这么紧张的话题了，我带你去见见我和埃尔文共同的老朋友，那个疯子成天埋头在实验室里，甚至错过了埃尔文的婚礼。”

利威尔觉得米克说得一点都没有错，‘疯子’的形容再适合不过眼前的人，他记得那个‘奇行种’第一次见到自己时如触电一般，从她身前瓶瓶罐罐中抬起头，接着以百米冲刺的速度跑到自己面前，压低身子用酒瓶厚的目视镜浑身上下打量着自己，嘴里还不时发出怪叫的声音。

韩吉·佐耶。

利威尔觉得自己一辈子也忘不了这个名字，因为他从未见过如此厚颜无耻的人。

“上帝啊，你就是埃尔文的丈夫吗，听到那家伙结婚时的消息，我激动得流下了老母亲般的泪水。”韩吉说她最遗憾的事情就是没有参加埃尔文的婚礼，米克凑上去告诉韩吉让她不要对利威尔动手动脚的，毕竟他的肚子里正孕育着新的生命。

一秒的死寂后，韩吉的尖叫声就差把屋顶掀飞，“原谅我，我真是太激动了！这绝对是我听到的最美好的消息！”利威尔平生第一次感觉遇上了克星，但不得不说，他很久没有这样放松过了。

时间过得很快，不知不觉已经到了傍晚时间，韩吉依然抓着利威尔不放，米克说该送利威尔回去了，“你们这群没心没肺的家伙，几个月都不知道来看看我。”她‘老泪纵横’地说着，米克的嘴角不禁抽搐了一下，“拜托，你可是为了做什么重要的实验连埃尔文的婚礼都没去啊，说起来是谁自己心最大......”米克话音未落，巨大的爆炸声传来，震碎了实验室的玻璃，出于身体自我保护的本能他们蹲下身去，利威尔的手一直护着肚子，他抬眼向窗外看去，爆炸后的烟火直冲云天，他心下一惊，那是王宫的位置。

“埃尔文还在那里。”利威尔连道别都没来得及说就跑出了门外，他骑上马匹向着希娜之墙中心的位置冲去，天完全黑了下来，那场爆炸威力很大，涉及的范围很广，王宫附近早已乱成一团。

这是一场有预谋的暴动。

利威尔用围巾裹住了头发和半个面部，像个虔诚的教徒，他在混乱中终于找到了埃尔文的身影，但说实话那个场景一点也不美好，因为此时暴徒手中枪已经端好，向着毫无防备的人扣下了扳机。

时间仿佛在那一瞬间静止了，子弹出膛，利威尔知道那条轨迹笔直延伸到男人心脏的位置，他能做到的极限也不过是推开埃尔文，仅此而已。

利威尔扑倒埃尔文的那一刻，子弹射穿了他的肩膀。

“你为什么......”埃尔文看到突然出现在面前的人，天色已晚加上利威尔围巾遮面并没有让他认出自己，暴徒已经被控制住，利威尔松了一口气，他被埃尔文扶到墙边倚靠着坐下去，等待着医疗队。

埃尔文撕扯下衬衫的布料替他包扎止住伤口涌出的血液，这个伤对利威尔来讲算不上什么，但孕期失血让他的体制大不如前，他的手捂着腹部，嘴唇泛起了轻微紫色。

“你救了我一命，这份恩情我一定会报答，所以如果你有什么需要.....”利威尔压根就没去听男人在说什么，他只注意到埃尔文原本整齐的金发在刚才的混乱中变得凌乱不堪，他伸出手替他将额前的碎发拨到了一侧，手指滑过脸颊，这个动作暧昧极了，埃尔文怔了一下便停下了手里包扎的动作。

“对不起，请不要这样，我已经结过婚了。”

那一瞬间，利威尔觉得心口被什么东西狠狠撞了一下，多年后埃尔文非要追溯两人的‘情感马拉松’，回忆起来，这一刻大概是他对眼前这个男人动情的开始。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 权宜婚姻，私设如山，先婚后爱，HE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO/强制性/生子

埃尔文伸手想拽下利威尔松散的遮住半张脸的围巾，却被对方一把握住手腕，那个力道非常大，埃尔文不认为普通人在受伤流血的情况下还能维持这样的体力，昏暗下他被什么东西晃了下眼，他看清了男人无名指上的戒指。

利威尔大气不敢出一口，他顺着埃尔文僵在那里的目光看到了自己手指上的信物，那是埃尔文亲自在婚礼那天给他戴上的，只要他不是傻子，一定一眼就认得出来，更何况那个人原本就有一个绝顶聪明的大脑。

埃尔文钻了利威尔走神的空子，一把拽下了那条围巾。

米克和韩吉一下马就看到这样的场景，米克充满挫败感的扶额，韩吉双手揪住头发张了张嘴，他们都不是瞎子，埃尔文眼中的怒火几乎能把人吞噬。

“你以为做这些就能改变我的心意么。”埃尔文知道利威尔作为阿克曼族最强的一人，战斗力和反应能力都远超常人，但他从未想过把这些利用起来换自己的平安，就比如会造成眼下这个局面。

“得了吧，埃尔文，要不是利威尔，现在你已经躺在地上了。”韩吉上前一步想替利威尔打抱不平，却被米克一把拖住，现在别人的话埃尔文是听不进去的，他敏锐的嗅觉发现男人的信息素已经有了改变，充满了威胁性的意味，看来自己的Omega受伤让这个Alpha十分担心，不然也不至于强化信息素来震慑周围的人，但这一点埃尔文是无法察觉到的，这只是出于一种本能。

利威尔感受着小腹突来的剧痛感，这彻底扰乱了他的心神，额角渗出细密的汗珠，他脸色发白，呼吸变得粗重，“快叫医生，埃尔文。”他连说话的力气都没有了，他握住埃尔文的手变得冰冷，利威尔生怕保不住这个孩子，刺骨的疼痛让他的神情不再冷静。

利威尔痛苦的样子让埃尔文把所有事情都抛到了脑后，他慌乱地抱起蜷缩在那里的人，环视周围却未找到医疗队的身影，怀中的人失去了意识，如果利威尔还能有力气睁开眼，他一定能看到那个高高在上，任性又‘无情’的家伙如今落魄而担心的样子。

爆炸造成的破坏导致了众多人员伤亡，医疗队忙得不可开交，平日无人问津的小诊所如今也人满为患，庄园距离王宫还是有一定距离的，回去找私人医生已经不在考虑的范围内，埃尔文抱着利威尔冲进了一家医院，

米克和韩吉追过去时看到埃尔文坐在长椅上，利威尔半倚着他，头靠在男人的肩膀处，手臂正打着点滴，虽然昏睡过去了，但看起来情况已经稳定下来了。“医院里已经没有床位了。”埃尔文面对韩吉‘为什么不给利威尔找个舒服点的地方’的质疑，表示自己也迫不得已，毕竟眼下连空闲的长椅都没有了，后到的人甚至直接选择站着或坐在地上疗伤。

“你......医生怎么说？”米克迟疑了一会问道他，他不确定埃尔文是否已经知道利威尔怀孕的事，男人摇了摇头说医生过来看了看情况说没有大碍，利威尔的身体素质很好，不用担心，输水静养就会恢复，医院很忙，也只是看一眼没有危险就会去下一个病人那里，其他的也没多说。“哦哦这样啊。”米克摸了摸下巴，至于要不要继续隐瞒下去，还是看利威尔的意愿吧。

利威尔是在第二天下午醒了过来，他睁开眼看到的是熟悉的被褥，熟悉的装潢，熟悉的长廊，利威尔知道自己已经身处庄园，耀眼的阳光跑进来，他皱起眉，正想坐起身，却发现腿边压着重物，埃尔文趴在那里脸侧向自己的方向，他看起来睡得并不安稳，眉头是皱着的，长长睫毛扫下一片阴影，下巴上冒出一层胡茬，让这个原本整洁的人染上一丝颓废的感觉。

男人的脸上挂了彩，唇角有因拳头造成的裂痕，颧骨处有一层青紫，看来昨天的暴动中埃尔文也没少掺和，利威尔伸手抚上柔软的金发，他将散落的刘海替男人别到耳后，这让利威尔能更好的看他，现在的埃尔文没有那一副拒人千里之外的陌生感，整个人身上都是太阳的味道，直到下一刻他蓝色的眸子睁开，那里的温度一瞬间将利威尔拖入了冰窖。

“你醒了。”埃尔文撑起自己，他几乎一夜没合眼，到了早上利威尔彻底脱离了危险后才敢闭眼休息一会，本想小憩一下，没想却睡了这么久。两个人都僵在那里，气氛尴尬得要命，“这次的事，我非常感谢你，就像韩吉说的那样，如果不是你赶过去，我大概早就中弹丧命了，但我更不愿意看到你为我做这到这种地步，我不想利用你阿克曼的能力。”

埃尔文打破了沉默，从他的话里利威尔知道对方还不知道自己怀孕的事，这样也好。“你不用摆出这样一副说教的样子，你不欠我的，就算在那里的是条狗，我也会去救的。”利威尔感受到肩膀处钻心的疼痛感，看来治疗的医生知道自己怀孕了而没有用麻药。

“之前说过的报答，就算是对你我也一样会履行承诺。”埃尔文丝毫不在意利威尔口中讽刺的话，“我救自己的丈夫，还追着要报酬，这样的话传到别人的耳朵里不怕丢了你史密斯家族的脸面？”利威尔气得牙痒，他的手攥成拳头，把被褥抓成褶皱的一团，面对埃尔文的执拗，他真是一点办法都没有。

“不管我提什么，你都可以无条件答应？”

“只要我可以做到的，就不会拒绝。”

“好，好......”利威尔自嘲般笑了，却夹杂着苦涩，算你狠埃尔文，他突然起身，一把拽住埃尔文的衣领，那个力道硬是把男人扯得向前踉跄了一步。

“我过够了这该死的权宜婚姻，但我很谅解你，因为解除婚姻不在你的权力范围内，所以为了弥补我不得不忍受这里的空虚和替你挡子弹的份上......”利威尔凑近埃尔文，他们能感受到对方的鼻息，利威尔将唇贴上男人的耳旁。

“我命令你和我约会，史密斯先生。”


End file.
